


Moving On

by Devajuju



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devajuju/pseuds/Devajuju
Summary: Catra apologizes.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Moving On

Scorpia stood there, and, though Catra had rarely seen it, she looked happy. She was in a beautiful red dress, one large enough to take her muscular frame into consideration. There were flowery wreaths on her shoulders, made out of entirely white and red flowers, and there was another on her head as well.  
Her house was small, but Catra could already tell it was lived in. Small pictures, sloppily drawn but carefully pieced together, lined the walls, and there were small bumps in the walls from where Catra was sure Scorpia had accidentally turned too fast. Catra was no stranger to these, they practically lined the old Horde room Scorpia had been given. It felt good to see that she was making herself at home here.  
Catra took another step into the room, purposely making sound, so as to alert Scorpia to her presence. She looked up from the counter she was at and smiled.  
“Catra! Oh my gosh! I haven’t seen you since the whole world was gonna end!” Scorpia said excitedly, walking over and giving Catra a big, almost-suffocating hug. “Look at me! Perfuma says there’s some festival of flowers going on, and she’s been making me these awesome crowns!” She said, releasing Catra and spreading her arms wide in excitement.  
“They’re beautiful, Scorpia.” Catra said.  
“But what am I talking about? Why’d you visit? Is there something wrong?” Scorpia said, taking a seat at their small table. Those words felt heavy. Did she only ever visit if she needed something?  
“N-no! Nothing like that!” Catra said after a pause, taking a slow seat at the other end of the table from Scorpia. “No, I just… I wanted to apologize.” Scorpia’s eyes widened, but she didn’t say anything.  
“I treated you- I treated everyone horribly in the Horde. I felt like I should… I don’t know, make up for it somehow?” Catra said, trying to remain casual in tone, but her voice was wavering. She wasn’t great with people skills still, even though Adora had been insistent on practicing with her.  
“Oh, don’t worry. I’ve already forgotten about it.” Scorpia said, waving her claw dismissively. “The Horde made everyone act awful. And then, well. Let’s just say I don’t hold a lot of grudges about the past.”   
“I know!” Catra said, a little louder than she meant. “I mean,” She said, sitting lower in her seat, “I knew you wouldn’t really be mad about it, because you’ve never gotten angry at m- anyone.” Scorpia smiled, and Catra kept going. “You’re too nice to get mad at anybody! But I need to repay you somehow!”  
“Tell you what, Catra. I’ll consider your ‘debt’ repaid,” Scorpia said, somehow doing air quotes with her claws, “if you visit more often.”  
“...I think I can do that.” Catra said, smiling.   
“Besides, when you come back next time, you can talk with Perfuma!” Scorpia said, and Catra winced.  
“Yeah, I, uh, haven’t really gotten along with the princesses.” Catra said.  
“Oh, I think I can think of one-” Scorpia said jokingly.  
“I- Yes, obviously. Adora is. She’s the best.” Catra fumbled, flustered.  
“Please. Perfuma likes you! She talks about you, you know.”  
Catra’s ears perked up. “She talks about me?”  
“Oh yeaah.” Scorpia said, leaning back a bit in her chair. “She talks about how she never gave up on you. She says she always knew you would make the right choice. And look at you now!” Scorpia gestured to Catra. “Mending fences, settling down… you’re a changed cat!”  
“I-that’s… That’s real nice of her.” Catra said, eager to change the subject from compliments. “So, uh, you and Perfuma, huh. When was that a thing?”  
“Actually very recently.” Scorpia said, blushing. “She’s just such a loving person, and she makes me want to help people like her! I mean, I mess up all the time, but she doesn’t care where you fail, so long as you work to make it better.”  
Catra smiled. “It’s actually kinda funny,” Scorpia began, cheeks pink. “I used to be totally in love with you.” Catra lit up in surprise.  
“M-mE?!” She yelled, voice cracking with laughter. “You were crushing on ME?”  
“Yeah, funny, right? I mean, I don’t blame you for going for the ten-foot-tall glowing blonde, but yeah, I was super into you.” Scorpia said.   
“Yeah, you…” Catra said, laughing, and forgetting what she was gonna say. She turned to look at Scorpia.  
“You really are happy, aren’t you?”   
“Absolutely.” Scorpia said, getting up from the table. Catra got up, too, and Scorpia pulled her into another big hug. “And it looks like you are too.”  
Catra said her goodbyes. She walked down the road, turning back once to look at Scorpia’s house again. She was happy, Catra thought. She was happy, and she was moving on from her.


End file.
